The present new distinct cultivar of Verbena was created by heavy ion beam irradiation of the Verbena hybrid variety called ‘Sunmarisa’. ‘Sunmarisa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,130) is our Verbena hybrid variety grown at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan.
In July 1998, 5Gy of ionic nitrogen (135 MeV) was irradiated onto 128 pieces of in vitro axillary bud of ‘Sunmarisa’ using the Ring Cyclotron at The Institute of Physical and Chemical Research. Two weeks later, elongated buds were grown from cuttings. In March 1999, five varieties were selected in view of self-sterility. These plants were propagated by cutting and then grown in pot and planter box on trial from May 1999 at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. Additionally, the plants were grown in pots and planter boxes during trial in 2000. Finally, one plant was selected from these five varieties in view of having a long flower duration. By November 2000, the botanical characteristics of the selected plant were examined. As a result, it was concluded that this new Verbena plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Verbena plant was named ‘Sunmarisakura’.
The new variety of the present invention can be distinguished from its parent ‘Sunmarisa’ in its self-sterility. Also the new variety can be distinguished from the similar variety ‘Sunmaripi’ in the flower color and self-sterility.
The new variety of Verbena plant ‘Sunmarisakura’ was asexually reproduced by cutting at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The instant plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S.).
‘Sunmarisa’ was used to produce the new variety, ‘Sunmarisakura’. The botanical characteristics of ‘Sunmarisa’ are as follows when grown at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Decumbent.            Plant width.—Approximately 65-71 cm.            Plant height.—Approximately 8-9 cm.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 1.7-2.2 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Absent.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—A moderate level of branching is present.            Subterranean stem.—Absent but when the stems contact the surface of soil, the nodes take root in the ground and the plant growth thereby spreads.            Length of internodes.—Approximately 1.7-2.7 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape.—Oblong-lanceolate.            Depth of incision.—Shallow.            Margin.—Serrate.            Length.—Approximately 2.9-3.6 cm.            Width.—Approximately 1.6-2.4 cm.            Leaf apex.—Mucronate.            Leaf base.—Petiolate.            Color.—Dark olive green (near R.H.S. 141A) on the upper surface.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Petiole.—Present.            Thickness of petiole.—Approximately 1.0-1.2 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 1.2-2.5 mm.                            Flower:                                Shape of cluster.—Obovate.            Length of cluster.—Approximately 2.3-4.4 cm.            Diameter of cluster.—Approximately 4.0-5.8 cm.            Facing direction.—Upward.            Outward curvature of petal.—Flat.            Diameter.—Approximately 1.8-1.9 cm.            Height.—Approximately 2.1-2.2 cm.            Color.—Light purplish pink (near R.H.S. 62C) on the upper surface.            Eye color.—Pale yellow (near R.H.S. 11D).            Variegation on petal.—Absent.            Color presentation.—Substantially even.            Color intensity.—Absent.            Overlapping of petals.—Separate.            Incision of petal.—Present.            Number of petals.—5.            Sepal.—Tubular in configuration.            Length of calyx.—Approximately 1.2-1.4 cm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.—Absent.            Shape of pistil.—Two lobes.            Color of anther.—Yellowish green.            Diameter of peduncle.—Medium.            Length of peduncle.—Medium.            Number of flowers.—Many.            Flower bearing.—In a cluster.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Pollen.—Brilliant greenish-yellow (near R.H.S. 6C) in coloration.            Flower fragrance.—Absent.            Flowering time.—Early.            Flowering duration.—Long. When planted during March, the plant commonly blooms from April to November. A bloom cluster commonly is present for approximately 2 to 3 weeks, and an individual bloom within the cluster commonly lasts for approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant. The plant is highly tolerant to heat, and exhibits a high resistance to diseases, particularly powdery mildew, and a high resistance to pests.                        
‘Sunmaripi’ was used as a comparison for this new variety ‘Sunmarisakura’. The botanical characteristics of the ‘Sunmaripi’ are as follows when grown at when grown at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Decumbent.            Plant width.—Approximately 60 cm.            Plant height.—Approximately 20 cm.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.5 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—A moderate level of branching is present.            Subterranean stem.—Absent but when the stems contact the surface of soil, the nodes take root in the ground and the plant growth thereby spreads.            Length of internode.—Approximately 4.5 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape.—Oblong-lanceolate.            Depth of incision.—Shallow.            Margin.—Serrate.            Length.—Approximately 3.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 2.2 cm.            Leaf apex.—Mucronate.            Leaf base.—Petiolate.            Color.—Grayish olive green (near R.H.S. 147A) on the upper surface.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Petiole.—Present.            Thickness of petiole.—Approximately 1.0 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 2.0 mm.                            Flower:                                Shape of cluster.—Obovate.            Length of cluster.—Approximately 3.2 cm.            Diameter of cluster.—Approximately 5.2 cm.            Facing direction.—Upward.            Outward curvature of petal.—Flat.            Diameter.—Approximately 1.7 cm.            Height.—Approximately 2.0 cm.            Color.—Deep purplish pink (near R.H.S. 77B) on the upper surface.            Eye color.—Pale yellow (near R.H.S. 11D).            Variegation on petal.—Absent.            Color presentation.—Substantially even.            Color intensity.—Absent.            Incision of petal.—Present.            Number of petals.—5.            Sepal.—Tubular in configuration.            Length of calyx.—Approximately 1.0 cm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.—Present.            Shape of pistil.—Two lobes.            Color of anther.—Yellowish green.            Diameter of peduncle.—Medium.            Length of peduncle.—Medium.            Number of flowers.—Many.            Flower bearing.—In a cluster.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Pollen.—Brilliant greenish-yellow (near R.H.S. 6C) in coloration.            Flower fragrance.—Absent.            Flowering time.—Early.            Flowering duration.—Long. When planted during March, the plant commonly blooms from April to November. A bloom cluster commonly is present for approximately 2 to 3 weeks, and an individual bloom within the cluster commonly lasts for approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant. The plant is highly tolerant to heat, and exhibits a high resistance to diseases, particularly powdery mildew, and a high resistance to pests.                        